Awning systems are used to provide shade during recreation and other activities. Awning systems may take many forms, and are generally constructed from fabric draped or stretched between opposing supports. Such awnings may take the form of tents, umbrellas, or other similar structures. Awnings are effective in blocking the sun, but additional relief may be desired on hot days.
Mist systems are generally constructed from flexible tubing, such as rubberized hoses, having nozzles periodically spaced along the tubing. A water source is connected to the tubing such that a fine mist is emitted from the nozzles. Mist systems are generally deployed such that they provide a fine mist of water to the surrounding area. A person contacted by the mist of water will feel a cooling sensation as the water evaporates from the skin and removes heat therefrom in the process.
Mist systems are built as discrete systems which must be incorporated onto some type of structure. Generally, mist systems are draped over, or fastened to, existing or portable structures. The downside of current mist systems is that they generally must be deployed and removed whenever the structure they are draped over is moved. This can be tedious when being draped over a portable structure, such as an awning.
As such, an improved mist system is needed to overcome these and other failings of the prior art.